What's a Marauder?
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: MWPP, the Marauders get their name. OneShot, second year.


A/N: A fun little story about how the Marauders became Marauders...second year story.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, JK Rawlings wrote it. If you don't, JK Rawlings ownes it: I'm just writing it down for her.

* * *

James, Remus, Sirius and Peter were sprawled in a corner of the Gryffindor Common Room, bored out of their minds. The room was mostly empty, just a few random fifth and seventh years reading ahead for their OWLs or NEWTS. "We need a name," James announced. The others looked at him, "If we are going to become the most infamous pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen, then we need a name."

Sirius perked up, "Yeah, we do."

Remus looked over the top of his book for a moment, and then turned back to it. Peter simply watched. "All right," James said, "Here's what we're going to do. We'll all think about it for a few days, and then we'll figure it out. We'll talk about it up in the dorm so nobody knows." He turned to Remus, "That means you to, Remy."

Remus gave James another of his looks, holding it until James squirmed, then went back to his book.

_Three Days Later…_

Peter came into the common room with a confused look on his face. "James," he said finally.

"Yes Peter?" James asked.

"What's a marauder?" Peter asked.

James paused, "Where did you hear that?"

"Professor McGonagall was lecturing those Seventh Years, you know, the Terrors, and she called them marauders." Peter explained.

James turned to Remus, "Remus, what's a marauder?" He demanded.

Remus, who was digging in his bag, pulled out a book, "Here, a dictionary." He held it out, not looking up, "Why don't you look and see?"

James took the book gingerly, "All right, how do you spell marauder."

"M-A-R-A-U-D-E-R," Remus said, finding his Potions text and opening, "Don't forget we have a paper due in Potions."

"I won't," James said, flipping through the book.

"What's going on? Is that James with a book?" Sirius demanded, appearing with a suddenness that caused Peter to jump.

"Hush," James said, "ah, here we go, marauder." He read the book in silence, then looked up, eyes shining, "Sirius, come look."

Sirius, curiosity burning through him, walked around Remus's seat and looked at the book, "Maraud: to roam about and raid in search of plunder." He considered the words, "To roam about." His eyes began to widen and he looked at James, "James, it's perfect."

James flung out his hands, "YES!" He crowed, jumping in the air. For the next few moments, James and Sirius treated their friends to an odd victory dance.

"**JAMES POTTER**!" A very familiar voice shrieked.

James froze, and then turned, "Evans," he said, trying to look cool.

Lily Evans, twelve-year-old James's eternal heartthrob, lifted up a rather familiar book, "Did you just _throw_ this at me?" She demanded.

"Er," James looked at his hand, no book, "um, Lily, I'm sorry, it was an accident," he said.

"Well your accident just hit me in the head," Lily replied. She walked up to him and slammed the book against James's head. Then she turned, "I'm sorry, Remus, here you go." She handed it to the other boy.

Remus smiled, "Thank you, Lily. If I had known…" he trailed off, and accepted the book, tucking it safely back into his bag. After Lily had smacked James and Sirius in the head and stalked off, he glared, "That's the last time I loan either of you a book."

"Ah, but we're Marauders now," James said, kneeling by Remus's chair, "and if you don't join us, we'll pillage your book collection."

Remus gave him a wounded look, "You'd hold my _books_ hostage to get me to go along with this?"

"And your chocolate," Sirius said, producing a bar of said sweet.

"Not my chocolate," Remus said, even more mournfully, eyes focused on the candy.

"Then join us," James said.

Remus sighed, "If I must, but remember, I have been coerced into this."

Sirius dropped the chocolate onto Remus's lap and patted his head, "Good mutt," he muttered before the pair turned to Peter, "You in, Pete?" He asked.

"Of course he is," James answered, "after all, Peter was the one who gave us a name."

Peter glowed at the thought of doing something right.

Sirius glanced back at Remus, who looked very pale as he clutched his book and chocolate, "You good, Remy?"

Remus blinked, "Ye-yes, Sirius. Please refrain from such contact, and from referring to me as a 'canine'."

"Sorry Remy, it won't happen again," Sirius promised.

Remus relaxed, knowing that it wasn't possible for Sirius and James to know that he was a werewolf.


End file.
